Embodiments described herein relate generally to equipment for testing one or more components of a network, and, in particular, to methods and apparatus related to analysis of test packets.
As networks have increased in size, complexity, and processing speed, assessing the capabilities of these networks using known testing platforms may not always be feasible. For example, many known testing platforms lack the port density to adequately test relatively large data center networks that can have hundreds of gigabit Ethernet ports. Some known scalable testing platforms that can be configured to test such large data center networks can consume undesirable levels of energy, can be prohibitively expensive, and/or can lack the flexibility desired to adequately test the data center networks.
Thus, a need exists for methods and apparatus related to test packet analysis configured to address the shortfalls of existing testing platforms.